vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Melinda Clarke
Melinda Clarke é uma atriz americana que interpretou Kelly Donovan em The Vampire Diaries. Ela é mais conhecida por suas aparições naa séries de televisão The OC e Days of Our Lives. Melinda tem um papel na próxima série de TV CW chamada Nikita que interpreta depois de The Vampire Diaries. Biografia Melinda Clarke nasceu em 24 de abril de 1969, em Dana Point, Califórnia. Ela foi criada por sua mãe bailarina Patrícia e pai ator John. Ela tem um irmão chamado Joshua e uma irmã chamada Heidi (que morreu em 1994 de um tumor maligno do coração). Melinda se formou a partir de Dana Hills High School, em Dana Point, Califórnia, com a classe de 1987. Foi no Clube de Teatro e participou de produções escolares. Aos 18 anos ela se mudou para Los Angeles e lançou sua carreira de atriz e modelo. Ela agora tem uma filha chamada Catherine Grace, que nasceu no início de 2000. Filmografia * Mate (2010) (pós-produção) .... Dra. Mia Middleton * "Nikita" (filming) .... Amanda (1 episódio, 2010) * "The Vampire Diaries" .... Kelly Donovan (4 episódios, 2010) * "Ghost Whisperer" .... Donna (1 episódio, 2010) * "Entourage" .... Melinda (2 episódios, 2006-2009) * "Eli Stone" .... Dra. Lee (3 episódios, 2008-2009) * "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" .... Lady Heather (5 episódios, 2001-2008) * "Chuck" .... Sasha Banacheck (1 episódio, 2008) * "King of the Hill" .... Charlene (1 episódio, 2008) * "Reaper" .... Mimi (1 episódio, 2007) * She Drives Me Crazy (2007) (TV) .... Blithe Meacham * "The O.C." .... Julie Cooper / ... (88 episódios, 2003-2007) * The Man (2007) (TV) .... Brooke McCluskey * "Avatar: The Last Airbender" .... Vozes adicionais / ... (1 episódio, 2006) * Mission: Impossible - Operation Surma (2003) (VG) (voz) .... Sofia Ivanescu * "Firefly" .... Nandi (1 episódio, 2003) * Matriculated (2003) (voz) .... Alexa * The Animatrix (2003) (voz) .... Alexa (segment "Matriculated") * "The District" .... Detective Olivia Cahill (5 episódios, 2002-2003) * "Tremors" .... Dra. Megan Flynn (1 episódio, 2003) * "Everwood" .... Sally Keyes (1 episódio, 2002) * "Charmed" .... The Siren (1 episódio, 2002) * "First Monday" (1 episódio, 2002) * Cold Sweat (2002) .... Starring * .com for Murder (2002) .... Michelle Williams * Dynamite (2002) .... Beta * "Star Trek: Enterprise" .... Sarin (1 episódio, 2001) * "Nash Bridges" .... Inspector Abby Gordon / ... (2 episódios, 1997-2000) * "The Pretender" .... Srta. Eve (1 episódio, 2000) * "Soldier of Fortune, Inc." .... Margo Vincent (10 episódios, 1997-1999) * Spawn (1997) .... Jessica Priest * "Sliders" .... Allasandra (1 episódio, 1997) * "Seinfeld" .... Alex (1 episódio, 1997) * "Xena: Warrior Princess" .... Velasca (2 episódios, 1997) * Soldier of Fortune (1997) (TV) .... Margo Vincent * Critics and Other Freaks (1997) .... Mrs. M * La lengua asesina (1996) .... Candy * "Strange Luck" .... Lola Vale (1 episódio, 1996) * Mulholland Falls (1996) .... Cigarette Girl * Return to Two Moon Junction (1995) .... Savannah Delongpre * "Heaven Help Us" .... Lexy Monroe (10 episódios, 1994) * "The George Carlin Show" .... Christy (1 episódio, 1994) * Return of the Living Dead III (1993) (as Mindy Clarke) .... Julie Walker * Young Goodman Brown (1993) .... Faith Brown * Out for Blood (1992) .... Laura * "Jake and the Fatman" (1 episódio, 1991) * Hot Under the Collar (1991) (as Mindy Clarke) .... Monica * "Days of Our Lives" .... Faith Taylor (17 episódios, 1989-1990) Links externos * IMDB Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada